kingdom hearts: Death game
by Teal Lady Luck
Summary: UPDATED: it not as gore as it was gonna be mainly cause I suck!   OK I don't suck , I just find it hard to write a gore scene , but enjoy .  any tip or anything is welcome , just no one words please.
1. Death game ?

They all stood there each one unsure of what was happening or how they had gotten into this room, but, as far as they knew, they were alone and the door that stood before them was locked and appeared to be the only way out, but did they want know what the cost of freedom was?  
>Suddenly a voice boomed from above them. A giant speaker was mounted in the corner, the owner of the voice was obviously female and she said, "Why hello, organisation XIII. Don't worry, I'm sure you all want out of your rooms"<br>In one of the pods, a blonde girl with turquoise eyes scoffed a laugh, "Rooms? 'Cages' would be a better way to describe them."

Suddenly the voice spoke again, "Shut it! As Larxene has just demonstrated, I can hear and see each and every one of you. But enough of that, I am the owner of this game and I think you'll find this a most interesting game." She laughed before speaking again  
>"Now here are the rules:<br>1. You will have to work alone.  
>2. You will each be given you weapons as you enter.<br>3. Until floor 6 you will not be able to conduct your element, except Xigbar and Luxord who will be given two extra healing items.  
>4. There are 13 floors. On each floor you lose one friend, rival and team member. But it will be your own fault.<br>5. The aim of the game is to kill one each floor. Only the strongest and heartless will make it out alive. For the rest it will be game over.  
>6. It is a maze, and the deeper in you go, the more rewards you will find. Also, remember I will be watching.<br>7. Don't try and use you portal, it won't work at all.  
>8. I will see the winner and the runner up on the last floor, you will face me as well, but you can't kill me!<br>"Any questions?" she asked after she had finished. Zexion spoke up, he pushed a strand of slate coloured hair out of his face and said, "You know I am at a great disadvantage here, my lexicon is useless unless If i can't use my illusions."  
>She laughed and said, "Dear Zexy, we have given you extra weapons and equipped your lexicon with some fighting spells"<p>

Zexion nodded with a sigh.  
>Saïx was next to speak "My element isn't well an element..." he said as the voice spoke again "Floor 6 and below are all night floors, you get a chance to use your skill"<br>No other questions were asked until Xion spoke, "Me and Roxas have the same weapon, isn't that unfair on us?"

The voice bluntly said, "No, is that all?"

Silence was her only reply

"Good, your door will open and you will be moved to another room, with a warden who will kit u up; Larxene, yours is female too!" Larxene felt slightly shut down but the doors slid up and they all walked though.


	2. Xaldin is gone

Once they had all finished, the other door before them slide up.

As the step in they heard the doors close behind them. They all knew that there was no-way out, till one was dead.

They all waited for someone to move. The first step was taken by Marluxia and soon after that they all began to moving , the click of boot echoing around the room , give clues to the ears of who was near by , if any.

Larxene had noticed that heels, echoed longer and where louder and more noticeable. she stood still and listen for anyone coming her way. The noise was fainter and she guessed it was far enough for her to remove her boots and get moving, before any one caught her. She pulled the boots off and tossed them in to a corner , before running back the way she came and though a opening so she was not seen. She walked and she couldn't hear her feet against the floor.

Suddenly Larxene heard a scream and two pairs of boot coming her way she duck around a corner and saw Demyx run though the opening she came though followed closely by Luxord who yelled "Demyx get your ass back here and fight like a man!" which was followed by Demyx shrieking like a little girl. Larxene shook her head and followed the path around the corner and found her self at cross roads, she turned right and walked though another opening , looking for someone.

While down the other path Axel walked though the opening to a path to his left and he saw a figure turn own another path, he followed them slowly not let them know he was there, he Chakrams at the ready. He turns in to the path. No-one! He looked around he couldn't see or hear anyone. He walked back the way he came. They was a smash of metal coming from the bottom of the path. He ran down to see who it was. He reached the bottom to see Saïx and Xion fighting it out "I will be the one to kill you . I am not broken!" Xion yelled at Saïx who just smiled and twisted his claymore send Xion key blade flying and then knocked her back against the wall winding her. Axel tossed his Chakrams at him hitting his claymore. "hu?" he turned seeing axel glaring. " pick on someone, who is the same size as you , and stop abusing the children" he smirked

" cocky even on the verged of death." Saix commented lunging at him.

They both start fight , both easily matched, axel eye flick over to look behind Saïx and he saw Xion had run off he jumped back send Saïx to face plant the floor and turned running off.

Xion sighed and muttered "thank you axel" she walked down and was about to turn a corner when she heard metal crash together. She quickly ducked behind the corner and looked around to see who it was. It happen to be Xaldin and Lexaeus. Xaldin was blocking a swing Lexaeus had taken using his axe sword. He pulled back and Xaldin said "give up , will all be dead soon" and he lunged a Lexaeus only to have Lexaeus to grab it and to say "then you" the fewest word possible used and he twisted it forcing Xaldin to let go. He flick his wrist and when to grab it back only to have Lexaeus slam him in to the wall with his sword. He put his sword on the floor grabbing the winded Xaldin by the clock and held him against the wall. Xaldin looked at his lance in Lexaeus hand and made one last grab for it, missing again and he realised he done better try to kick Lexaeus , but it was to late , Lexaeus dragged the point along his neck and blood drip down and the lance . Xaldin winched in pain and blood splat on Lexaeuses hand before he jab in it to his lungs , make it hard to breath for Xaldin and the he drove it in to Xaldin chest where his heart would have been, Xaldin made a surprised suffocated and painful noise and he was pin to the wall blood dripping down the wall and his front he began to fade and Lexaeus picked up the weapon and the voice spoke "ohh Lexaeus well done well done!" she laughed "now once there was 14 now there is only 13" Lexaeus just shrugged and looked down at the blood stained floor and him , he was blood stained he hear a "epp" sound it sound like the owner was in fright . He walked round to she a shaken up Xion and then just walked around her before it was black and the all collapsed in to a passed- out state.


	3. Demyx the animal

Xion woke up in the cell. As the horror she seen before she past out flashed though her mind. She was stuck out of it again before the voice woke her from her sense , she was still here and that all that mattered right?.

Larxene was puzzling over who was dead. As voice lady and forgot to say that. As if on cue the voice spoke again "hi my little pets" she purred from the speakers " so I believe I forgot to tell you who was kill it was Xaldin , so he gone and we all know to be weary of Lexaeus. Ha-ha have fun darling" and the speaker started playing fitting music 'get out alive was playing and the door open and they all walked though.

As soon as the song, ended the door open. Larxene glanced at her feet still in her socks 'great' she though and began padding forward. She walked past and opening and round the corner when she heard a growl from behind her, she turned and saw Saïx not looking to happy. The stood trying to stare the other one out , Saïx looked away and said " I have no time to waste with you and you stupid game, go and if you spot axel tell him I going to kill him and don't touch him, he is mine" he said walking off and Larxene looked confuse , "what just happen ?" she whispered to her self and carried on walking.

Roxas walked out with a sigh , having been chased by Xemnas for most of the last level he used quite a bit of his stamina up and well he was shattered. He hoped the Xion was safe. He had seen axel running, while he had been chased. He sighed and contained walking. He saw and annoyed looking Luxord head his way. He began running before Luxord garb his shoulder "oi , you seen that cowered Demyx?"

Roxas shook his head. "uhh well then good day" Luxord said running past Roxas . Roxas notice a cut on Luxord back and assumed it was fine it hadn't bothered him as of yet.

Demyx was walk a lot more careful , this time after his little run in with Luxord last time. He walked though and opening and came face to face with Larxene

"hey Dem –Dem" she smirked and flicked her wrist send a kunai at him with an evil laugh. Demyx jumped back and it missed him by an inch , before her turn to run and he could her Larxene behind him , but he kept running.

Larxene smiled who was more easy to kill then Demyx. she ran after him. He was fast for a wimp she was charging around corners looking for him , she slipped and stood up , and looked around. She lost him 'damn' she though.

Xion was walking though in a daze completely terrified of what could happen to her. When she went smack in to Demyx. Send them both flying to the floor , Xion stood up and held the keyblade up. Demyx looked at her and smirked " and you the one back in to a corner" he whispered

Xion looked behind her first time ever Demyx had been right and it had to be now.

"Dem.. Demyx, come on someone else please." She whispered the vision flashed though her head again.

" but Xion , who else could I possible kill easier than you?" he said sitar at the ready and the he began as he summon so water music notes. Xion stared in shock at him. "but the voice said we couldn't use our…" she began

"but I tried and well , I can" he smirked and sent a lot of water clones to bash her about a bit before her kicked her back send her in to the wall , he bent down " aww , Xion can't bet water , wow Saix was right , you a toy and we broke you" he teased

Xion glared smacking Demyx in the head with the keyblade . " owww " he said staggering up " feisty little toy aren't you" he felt something running down his hair and cheek. He place his hand there " oh wow " he said looking at it " blood" he step back and fear crossed her face "Demyx , I .." Demyx sent his fist in to her face followed by him kicking her in the stomach. She placed her hand to her nose blood on her fingers now. Demyx kick her again and she was sent back in to the wall before he was just missed by Larxene kunai and the hit Xion in the stomach and one in the chest. The blood drip down her front and Larxene walked over and smirked " nice work dem , didn't know you had it in you" Xion coughed and sputtered ad Larxene pluck her knives out. " punched lung and well .." she drove one in to her neck , make her splutter more " and a punched wind pipe , Demyx you heads bleeding . look like the toy be came a bit of animal but nothing compared to you"

Xion began fading and Larxene said "say bye bye my animal" and Demyx just looked at her fade before the voice spoke " nice one Demyx and Larxene though , you work a bit as a team, it was un plan so I can slide"

"once there was 14 now only 12" Larxene said .

Demyx just stared " what did I just do?"

Then the voice said " first Xaldin now Xion, who next I wonder"

Then they all blacked out.


	4. secret feeling unlocked

**Chapter 4: secret feeling unlocked**

Axel woke , 'was it wise for me to save Xion earlier?' he thought 'but Demyx wow' he though. Axel stood up and began waiting for some thing to happen

"damn you , Demyx" Roxas yelled as he woke up . he wasn't dealing with this well. then just like before the voice spoke " Demyx I watch out look like Roxas has some revenged he wants." Then the speaker began playing 'animal I have become'

the door slide open shortly after and they walked though, the stayed listen and for a changed a glass of water sat on a table and they all drank from it. Before the song ended they was a question from Zexion " is suicide allowed ?".the song stop and the voice began to speak "….hmmm what and odd thing to ask? But no , I would say" She replied . and then the song finished and they all walked though.

Axel was off , he was use to it now .He found him self, just following his nose . he didn't pause once till he reached a dead end apart from an opening that went around a corner.

Roxas was walking around , in a circle looking for Demyx , before running in to Luxord . "ahh so Roxas we meet again." Roxas just shot him a glare "Demyx is mine" Roxas said Luxord pointed behind him and roxas ran off that way and Luxord carried on walking forwarded

Larxene walked past saix and Marluxia fight and watch them for a bit , they didn't seem to care she was there. Till Marluxia said " look Larxene piss off or help me" Larxene began strolling away till she reached a dead end , she turned when, she could her foot steps creeping her way she looked behind her , she saw no way to escape the only way out was to go head on with man, heading her way. she never been so terrified in her life, she was totally out of character, she back up , try to calm her self down when she spotted the shadow on the wall oppisest her. she knew , if she want her life she have to be the one to kill, there was no running this time she creped up to the corner back against the wall, it seemed like the man on the other side was having second thoughts he suddenly turn to the side as if he was turning back, she gasped she knew the spikes anywhere , it was axel on the other side. she saw the shadow turn back around and turn the corner, the two looked at each other both unsure on who was going to attack, axel looked confused , he stared at the blonde before him " lar-larxene" he stuttered raising his Chakrams, Larxene looked like she was about to cry but she shock it off, she didn't care who he was , he was clearly to prepared to kill, her and he was going to try then she wasn't going to hold back. she played with her kunai between her finger aimed looked away and tossed it , it hit axel in the stomach it drove deep in to his flesh, and punched a lung and he dropped his weapons and clutched his stomach, he managed to pull the knife out of his flesh , but that only let the blood floor quicker and easier out of the wound, the clutter of the Chakrams hitting the cold floor brought Larxene back to her sense. she looked at axel kneeled before hand on his stomach he took his hand away , he held it so he and Larxene could see it clearly , the ruby red blood dripped down on to the floor from the black gloved hand of his Larxene eyes flicked up to where her knife hit, it was deep she could see it was also bleeding rapidly. she stammered "i -i am.. so" she began before axel irrupted "don't give me that crap Larxene, we knew this was going to happen , i had to be me or you take each other out, now come on Larxene  
>finish me , stop the suffering i have been given" he looked at her Larxene shock her head " heal your self" she snapped back " no can do, used 'em up already thanks to Vexen and Marluxia, now Larxene kill me please" axel replied before clutching his stomach " Larxene " he said her name this time like a pled, Larxene nodded slowly. she walked over to him and said slowly " i am sorry , i will end your suffering but first , you going to die in my arm ok?" she said axel nodded weakly she pulled him gently on to her lap and held him gentle. she lent down kiss him lightly as she drove one of her other knife , in to his neck , and another in to the spot where his heart would have been, she hear him taking his last breaths for air and watched the blood pour down his and her black coats, tears were already falling down her face , she removed the knife from the flesh of his neck, let the blood flow freely, axel was out but not dead yet , she could tell that much she pulled the other knife out and as she did, she noticed him begin to fade he lent over him and kiss his lip gently , covering her coat with more blood and as she sat up again she didn't care , she just whispered " i see you in the<br>after life" tear running more rapidly down her cheeks she watch till he fade she picked up his weapons and held the in her hand and sat back against the wall cry , for a few moments before announcing "on-once there w-was 14 n-oww ther-there is 11" she chocked on tears and the level was over it was time for them to move on to level 4. "she knew who need to die next ,Marluxia and Vexen before she rest peacefully , but then she blacked out axel weapon clutch in her hands.


End file.
